


Yuffie's hypnotic adventure (Renamed)

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Control, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Final Fantasy VII - Freeform, Hypnosis, Lesbian, Manipulation, Masturbation, Materia, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Misuse of Materia, Rape, Sex, Sexual Content, hypno - Freeform, strip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie secretly loves Tifa, but after mastering her 'Manipulation' Materia she knows the best way to use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yuffie’s sexy hypno slave  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy series, any of the Final Fantasy games or it’s characters (I also don’t own SquareEnix, however sad it may be for me). This has sexual content and hypnotic themes, so if you’re against such things then don’t read (or if you’re a minor… then be quiet! Don’t read this at all!)

Yuffie sighed as she walked around with her recently befriended crew, she hadn’t stolen Materia in a long time it felt like. Why was she always so bored, why did she need Materia? She shrugged, such important questions never got answered, all she could do was make the best of what she could. 

She had recently mastered her ‘Manipulation’ Materia, maybe she could use that to have some fun? She smirked, she had just thought of an amazing idea.  
Tifa was always strutting around, her breasts bouncing in the air; it’s like she’s begging for attention. It made Yuffie so horny, sometimes she’d cum to the thought of Tifa stripping slowly, going down to lick her pussy… it was so sexy. Well, Yuffie thought… now that she had mastered her ‘Manipulation’ Materia… maybe she should try it out on Tifa. 

The day passed, the whole crew tired from fighting like crazy, training up to fight Sephiroth soon – this tall, weird creep who Cloud seems to have a problem with… well, he did summon a meteor to destroy the world, so I suppose fighting him would be a smart move. Tifa walked into her room on the airship, looking tired and sweaty, but somehow pulling it off to look even more sexy… could she ever not be sexy!? 

Yuffie walked to beside her door, how was she gonna start the conversation… maybe she should just knock? No, she thought; that’d be stupid.

The door opened, Tifa steps out and looked at Yuffie. Tifa frowned, what was Yuffie doing?

“Um, Yuffie?” She said, putting her hand on the door handle.

“O-oh, hey Tifa!” Yuffie pulled a grin, trying to get a grip on the situation.  
“Yeah… hey, um why are you standing outside my room?”

“Huh? Oh, I am! Sorry, I didn’t realise” Yuffie rubbed her back awkwardly, was Tifa gonna buy it?

“Oh… um, it’s no biggie, I just heard some weird breathing, I thought Vincent was lurking around again.”

“O-oh, right; sorry about that” Yuffie smiled, happy with how things were going now.

Yuffie slipped the ‘Manipulation’ Materia out, grasping it firmly in her hand behind her back. “Hey Tifa, I mastered a new Materia!”

“Oh yeah? Is it another ‘All’ Materia? That’d be kinda helpful.”

“Na, but it’s pretty useful! Here, lemma show you!” Yuffie moved her hand out from behind her back. 

The yellow stone glowed, the powerful mastered Materia was quite a show off.

“A control Materia huh? We need more of them, I suppose it’s good you mastered it” Tifa smiled.

“Yeah, I figured we could use it.” 

Yuffie then used the Materia on Tifa, concentrating as hard as she can so it would be as powerful as it could be. Tifa staggered back, grasping her head. Yuffie walked up to her, concentrating was difficult for her but she could do it when she really wanted too.

“Y-Yuffie… what are you doing..?” Tifa said slowly, losing control of her mind.

“Don’t worry Tifa… just give up, you’re tired and weak, you want to just give in and do as I say.”

“I… do..?” Tifa said, losing more control over her mind.

“You do! You want to just go to sleep and let me control you… it’s so much easier.”

“Yeah… sleep… that sounds nice… letting you control me… it’s so much easier...” Tifa’s eyes glowed yellow, her mind was now Yuffie’s.

Yuffie smirked, she thought it’d be pretty easy. Tifa was strong, but her mind was sort of lacking. Yuffie looked at Tifa, standing silently, waiting for her orders.

“Tifa… can you hear me?”

“Yes… I can” She said in a monotone voice, no effort into it at all.

“Um… speak like normal Tifa, you sound weird like that.”

“Sorry, I’ll speak normally.” Tifa started sounding like she would normally.

“Much better! Ok Tifa, I’m your Mistress ok? You will always call me Mistress, understand?”

“I do Mistress.”

Was it really this easy? Tifa seemed so… willing, maybe Yuffie just had a strong hold over her? Yuffie wasn’t sure, she wanted to believe Tifa actually secretly wanted this, and that was why it was so easy; but in actuality Yuffie was probably just lucky since Tifa was already tired.

“Ok Tifa... lets go into your room, we don’t want anyone spying on us do we?”

“We wouldn’t Mistress, lets go in” Tifa said casually, going inside her room, Yuffie following close afterward.

Yuffie stared at Tifa standing there, what was she going to do now? She was so horny… but should she really do this? What if someone found out? Yuffie put that all aside, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity! Who wouldn’t take it?

“Tifa, kneel down before me like a good servant” Yuffie ordered, trying to sound superior.

“If you want me to Mistress.” Tifa immediately kneeled down, her ass sticking out and her boobs looking as big as always.

“Um… kiss my shoes!” Yuffie commanded, she didn’t have a foot fetish but she loved the thought of seeing Tifa kissing her shoes, like a little slut.

“Ok Mistress.” Tifa bent her head down to Yuffie’s shoes and kissed them softly, her lips brushing the shoes. Yuffie was getting wet, the sexiest woman she had ever met was doing whatever she said!

Although Tifa had only been ordered to kiss Yuffie’s shoes, she also licked them slightly and would suck on them, she wasn’t going against her commands but rather adding to them slightly; Yuffie didn’t mind, she found it even better.

“Do you like the taste of my shoes Tifa?”

Tifa nodded, looking up. “Yes Mistress, they’re dirty and smell, they make me horny.”

Yuffie blushed, dripping down. Tifa was actually enjoying it! What a slut Yuffie thought, not that she thought that was bad, infact it made her even hornier.

“Well Tifa… when you’re out of this trance, whenever you’re about to go to bed, I want you to go into my room and grab my shoes, I want you to take a deep whiff of them and kiss them, then put them back, ok? You’re gonna do this every night, even if you’re about to collapse, you have to do this before going to bed.”

“Ok Mistress, I understand” Tifa said calmly, Yuffie was certain Tifa was enjoying this.

“Ok Tifa, stop now.” Tifa instantly stopped kissing them and stopped bending down, going back to kneeling straight up.

“Tifa… pull my shorts down” Yuffie said within a moan, the thought was breathtaking.

“Sure Mistress.” Tifa moved her hands up to Yuffie’s zipper, pulling it down. Tifa pulled the shorts down to her feet, Yuffie’s black lace panties now in view. 

“Tifa… do you think I look sexy in these panties?”

“You look really sexy in them Mistress” Tifa answered truly.

Yuffie smirked. “Would you suck on them if you saw them one day?”

Tifa looked uncertain for a second, was she breaking out of it? Yuffie looked worried for a second until Tifa went back to looking blank. “I’d probably rub them against my hands Mistress, I wouldn’t suck on them though.”

“I see… even if you knew they were mine?”

“Yes Mistress.”

Yuffie’s juices were covering her thighs, they were soaked from Yuffie being so horny.

“Tifa… you’re a bit of a slut aren’t you?”

“I am Mistress” Tifa said unphased.

Yuffie thought she had caught onto something now.

“Oh yeah? What kinda slutty things would you do?”

“Well...” Tifa stopped, looking down slightly. She looked conflicted, and it was lasting a while.

Yuffie got out the ‘Manipulation’ Materia and used it again on Tifa, incase it’s effect was weakening.

“You were saying?” Tifa asked, hoping it had worked.

“Sometimes I go into everyone’s room and have sex with them” Tifa said without flinching.

Yuffie blushed hard, Tifa went around fucking their crew mates as they slept? Yuffie was amazed, she’d never have thought such a goody two-shoes like Tifa would do such a terrible thing! She was impressed.

“Did you ever have sex with me?”

“I did Mistress, your pussy always tasted so nice.”

Yuffie moaned, she was so horny now. She just wanted to fuck Tifa right then and there… but she wanted to do other things before then.

“Tifa… instead of doing it in secret, I think you should do it openly. Put up posters in the board room saying you’ll give anyone a blowjob for 50 gil and a tit-job for 200 gil tomorrow when you’re out of the trance.” Their team were completely male except for her and Tifa, and it’s not like she was gonna pay Tifa for sex, not when she can just do this!

“Ok Mistress, I’ll do that tomorrow when I’m out of the trance.”

“Now… kiss my ass!” Yuffie turned around, pushing her ass out into Tifa’s face.

Tifa started kissing her butt cheeks, planting her soft lips onto her thick ass. Yuffie moaned, it felt so good. Tifa licked down her ass, biting softly on the bottom of her ass and licking back up. Yuffie kept moaning, she was in pure ecstasy. 

“O-ok Tifa, y-you can stop” Yuffie says between moans, she almost couldn’t say it. Tifa stopped, looking up at Yuffie for her next commands.

“Tifa… when I snap my fingers, you’re going to go out of this trance and think you’re alone. You’re going to strip and start rubbing one off, understand?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Good, by the way when I snap my fingers again you’ll go back into the trance.”

“Oh, right Mistress.”

Yuffie snapped her fingers, pulling her shorts up quickly so she could walk around easily.

Tifa looked around slightly, she was alone finally… she needed to relax. Tifa took her belt off, dropping it to the floor after pulling the straps off her shoulders. She kicked her boots off and pulled her socks off, stuffing them in the shoes. She then took her top off, revealing her bare breasts.

Yuffie stared at them for a while, they were huge! Yuffie presumed she wore a pushup bra or something! They were completely natural, it was obvious they were! Yuffie was amazed, but Tifa wasn’t stopping.

Tifa took her mini skirt off, revealing her brown panties. They were plain, but still sexy on Tifa’s amazing body. Tifa slipped them off and laid down on her bed. She took her gloves off and sighed in relief, she was ready for this. She started rubbing her pussy, moaning softly as her juices covered her hand. 

“Oh fuck… so good” Tifa moaned as she went faster.

Yuffie started stripping aswell, she wanted to be ready to fuck Tifa the second she wanted to. 

Tifa pushed her hand into her pussy, moaning loudly. “Oh fuck! Mmmm..” Tifa was pushing her hand as far as she could into her pussy, she wanted to get her whole wrist in tonight.

Yuffie saw this and started rubbing herself off to Tifa, Tifa’s pussy was huge!

Tifa moaned loudly as she started to orgasm with her hand in her pussy, spasming slightly as she panted loudly.

Tifa pulled her hand out slowly, covered in her juices. Tifa licked her juices up slowly, savouring the flavour.

Yuffie started having an orgasm aswell, falling to her knees as she moaned longingly. She sighed dreamily and snapped her fingers, putting Tifa back into the trance.

“O-okay Tifa… that’s enough for today I think… I’m tired now. Whenever I snap my fingers from now on it will either put you into the trance or take out out, depending on if you’re in the trance or not, ok?”

“I understand, Mistress.”

“Good, now I’m going to clap my hands and you’re going to fall asleep and go out of the trance for tonight, you won’t remember what happened after you came out to talk to me other then that you went back in and went to sleep. You’ll still do everything I’ve commanded you to do though.”  
Tifa nodded, she got the point.

Yuffie clapped her hands, Tifa in response instantly fell back onto the bed asleep.

Yuffie then walked out with her clothes, making sure to be quick so no one was her.

She couldn’t wait to see Tifa tomorrow!

Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I will be doing more chapters in the future! Don’t time it though, it could take ages or be done in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa gets her revenge with the help of Vincent.

The next day, just after 12pm.

Tifa went into the meeting room, blushing slightly. She was carrying a poster with a few nails, aswell as a Hammer. She put up the poster and nailed it in, putting it out in full view.

‘Blowjobs: 50 Gil’  
‘Tit-jobs: 200 Gil’  
‘Come to Tifa’s bedroom for more information’

She went out quietly, blushing much more. Why was she doing this, she remembered she wanted to do this.. but why? She went into her room and covered her face with her pillow. 

“I can’t believe I just did that.. I can’t believe I’m not doing anything about it.. I’m just letting stay there, telling everyone how much I pay..” She cried softly. She felt so dirty, she felt disgusted with herself. “I hope no one actually goes here because of it.. oh please no..” 

She yelled into her pillow, she was so annoyed at herself. She barely heard a knock at the door soon after, she got up and dusted herself off slightly before going to the door. “Vincent..?”

Vincent strode in, sitting down.

“U-um, what can I do for you?” She said timidly, Vincent was nice but still creepy. “I noticed the poster, Tifa” He said without as much as a glimpse of emotion.

She blushed hard, Vincent came here for that!?

“W-well, how m-much money did you bring?” She couldn’t believe she just said that, she didn’t want to give herself to Vincent! Although he is fairly sexy.. but still, it was wrong! She didn’t even know why she put up that damn poster! What was going on..?

“Don’t worry Tifa, I didn’t come here because of that” He said reassuringly. She sighed in relief slightly, she felt back in control. “Good.. so why then?”

“I was going to ask why you did it, you’ve never been so open and such things before.”

It was true, Tifa would usually wait till night to relieve her sexual tension with her co-mates, only her and Vincent knew though, as the others would be asleep. Vincent only knew as he had spotted her one time, and after a lot of begging Tifa convinced him to not tell anyone about what he had seen.

“Yeah.. I don’t know what got over me, I just wanted to; I don’t even remember why I wanted to..” She said truthfully. “How intriguing, perhaps something happened and you forgot?” He inquired.

She frowned slightly, what did he mean? “How would I just forget something like that?”

Vincent got up, brushing his cape aside. “I was going to the pilot last night, as I wanted to drop by somewhere and I figured it’d be quicker to get him to go there quickly. While walking there, I heard another voice in your room, along with yours. I couldn’t make out many of the words.. but I certainly heard some phrases like ‘Mistress’ and ‘forget’” He told her.

Tifa looked in fear, she had no recollection at all of this! “But.. I just went to sleep last night, no one was even in my room!” 

Vincent shrugged. “If someone could make you put up a poster offering yourself to around twenty people.. I’d say making someone forget an hour or two wouldn’t be impossible.” Vincent spoke logically, almost as if he had encountered this strange phenomenon before.

“How would they make me forget though.. there’s no ‘Forget’ Materia is there?”

“I don’t think so, but I remember hearing Yuffie shout about having mastered her ‘Manipulation’ Materia...” Vincent said, rubbing his chin.

Tifa’s mouth opened wide, could it be? A mastered Materia of ‘Manipulation’ would be able to do that.. but why would Yuffie use it to make Tifa do something like this? She held her head in her hands, sighing loudly. 

“What should I do..?” Tifa said, sounding negative.

“Well, she’s kept all the Control Materia to herself, so we can’t just get one and use it on you to undo the effects.. we’d have to go to Yuffie about it” He said calmly.

“But Vincent, what if she tries to control me again! Not just me, what about you?” She asked concerned, having another person being controlled would not help them. “I have a plan, come on” He started walking out of her room, Tifa slowly following.

As they walked, they got a few funny looks from some of the crew, no one she personally knew; but embarrassing nonetheless.

Tifa whispered to Vincent. “They’re looking at us funny.. oh what have I done!?”

Vincent shot a few dark glances at the crew members, scaring them enough to make them look away and get back to work quickly.

They continued walking, going to Yuffie’s quarters and knocking on the door loudly.

“Hello?” Yuffie asked, stepping out into the corridor.

“Um, hey Yuffie” Tifa said, blushing slightly at the sight of her.

“Yuffie, can we come in?”

Yuffie pulled a grin, not too bad but if looked at carefully, would be noticed as fake. “Sure, welcome into my abode!”

They all walked in, sitting down in the few places not full of Materia. 

“So, what do you two want?” Yuffie asked, in her usual rude tone.

“I need to burrow some Command Materia” Vincent said, getting straight the point. Both Yuffie and Tifa were surprised, Tifa didn’t know what Vincent planned.

“Oh, ‘Enemy Skill’ Materia?” Yuffie asked, trying to keep her innocent act up.

“Yeah, that and the ‘Steal’ Materia, any level is fine for that.”

Yuffie nodded and delved into her heap of Materia, looking for the requested ones. She didn’t want to give them any, but the quicker Vincent was out of her hair the sooner she could play with Tifa again.

Vincent looked at Yuffie comfortingly, trying to ease her anxiety about the matter. She smiled slightly and nodded, she had a better idea of what Vincent planned, hopefully Yuffie wouldn’t realise.

Yuffie scrambled out of the heap and handed Vincent the two Materia, grinning again. “There ya go!”

Vincent took them and nodded. “Thanks.”

“Well, if that’s all.. buh-bye!”

Vincent checked the ‘Enemy Skill’ Materia, it did indeed already have ‘Frog Song’. He smirked ever so slightly, he knew Yuffie had armour that resisted transformations.. but the sleep would still work.

He quickly cast the Materia on her, knocking her out cold. Tifa stood up and walked over. “You did it!” She gleefully said.

Vincent then used the ‘Steal’ Materia on her, bringing the ‘Manipulation’ Materia Yuffie was carrying into Vincent’s hand.

“Here we are” He handed the Materia he got from Yuffie to Tifa.

“Well, my work here is done” Vincent stood up. “You’re going to go now, don’t you want to help me humiliate Yuffie?” She said, smirking as she looked at Yuffie.

“I’ll pass, although I would love to I’m having to train on ‘Cloud’s behalf’” Vincent sighed. “I shouldn’t even be here, so you’re lucky I helped at all” He smiled at Tifa.

“Oh, well thank you. Maybe I can repay you?” She offered, although she wasn’t attracted to Vincent she certainly wouldn’t say no if he wanted to have a fun night with her, or maybe that was the hypnosis making her think that, either way she wouldn’t mind.

“Maybe” He walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

Tifa looked at Yuffie and giggled softly, Yuffie looked so cute like that, so quiet and adorable on the floor.

Tifa pulled out a Remedy and used it on Yuffie, waking her up.

“Wha..?” Yuffie said groggily. Tifa put the Materia to her head, using it on her. Yuffie’s eyes glazed over slightly, her head slumping down.

“Yuffie? Are you under?” She asked.

“Yes Mistress..” Yuffie said in a tone similar to how Tifa sounded last night. Tifa laughed slightly, Yuffie sounded so out of it. “Yuffie, did you use this on me last night?” She showed her the Materia. “Yes Mistress..” Yuffie responded, having no choice but to obey and tell the truth.

Tifa put it away safely, before looking back at Yuffie. “Yuffie, you’ve been a very bad girl” Tifa said mockingly. “Yes Mistress, I have..” Yuffie agreed, not really knowing what she was agreeing to.

Tifa smirked, Yuffie was at her total will! She could make her do whatever she wanted! Tifa ignored the wet spot forming in her panties.

“Bad girls should be spanked, kneel over my lap Yuffie” Tifa sat back down. Yuffie went over and kneeled over, her ass facing Tifa’s face. “Yes Mistress..”

Tifa spanked it hard, rubbing it after. “Yuffie, I want you to count how many times I do it, ok?”

“Yes Mistress..” Yuffie said in a monotone voice. Tifa spanked her ass hard repeatedly, getting harder each time.

“1.. 2.. 3.. 4..” Yuffie went, counting how many times her Mistress spanked her. Tifa went on for a while, getting up to 34. “Ok Yuffie, what have you learned from your punishment?” Tifa asked, like a mother would to her child.

“Bad girls get spanked for controlling their Mistress, Mistress..” Yuffie answered, getting it unerring. “You learn quickly! Good girl” Tifa giggled as she rubbed Yuffie’s ass softly.

“Yuffie, now that you’ve learned your lesson – I want you to undo what you did to me. Put me under your control, remove everything you did and then put me back to normal, don’t do anything more than that while I’m under your control.”

“Yes Mistress..” Tifa handed the Materia to Yuffie, she used it on her, putting Tifa into a trance. “Mistress, everything I told you to do yesterday can be forgotten.. you won’t smell my shoes before you go to sleep, or give blowjobs and tit-jobs for money.. understand Mistress?” 

“Yes Mistress..” Tifa responded. “Now Mistress, when I snap my fingers you will go out of this trance, and go back to being absolutely normal..” Yuffie then snapped her fingers, making Tifa shook her head for a second.

“You did it?” Tifa asked, gaining her wits again. “Yes Mistress..” Yuffie replied.

“Good girl” Tifa smirked, petting her head. “Yuffie, I want you to strip for me, be quick about it!” Tifa commanded, enjoying having control over her previous Mistress. “Yes Mistress..” Yuffie started taking her clothes off, being hasty about it.

Yuffie finished stripping, finally pulling her socks off and looking at Tifa again. “I want you to get horny now Yuffie, you’re getting horny, and looking at me makes you even more horny.”

Yuffie moaned slightly, biting her lip slightly. “Ye-yes Mistress..”

Tifa smirked, watching Yuffie moaning, getting horny from just being told. It was amazing, Tifa could truly make her do anything! “Yuffie, more horny.. you’re getting more and more horny, and looking at me makes it so much worse” Tifa laughed, enjoying Yuffie’s moans.

“Yes Mistress!” She gasped slightly, getting even more horny. Yuffie moaned louder, she was so horny now, she could barely stay quiet. “Are you going to orgasm soon Yuffie?” Tifa asked, smirking as she was the moaning wreck. “Y-yes M-M-Mistress!” Yuffie said, being interrupted by her moans. 

“When I snap my fingers, you’re going to orgasm – but you can’t orgasm before then, understand?” Yuffie moaned louder, her knees shaking. “Yes Mistress!” She gasped out, trying to stop herself from having an orgasm. Tifa watched Yuffie shaking and moaning, trying to get a hold of herself, making Tifa moan aswell, getting her more wet. 

Yuffie grabbed her pussy, gripping it tightly, making her moan even louder. Tifa would have told her off, but she was too horny to care now. Yuffie’s hair covered her eyes, sweat dripping from her forehead from being so hot and horny.

“Now!” Tifa snapped her fingers, the sound somehow getting heard above Yuffie’s moans.

Yuffie spasmed, falling on the floor and moaning loudly as her juices flooded out. Yuffie rolled over, not being able to stop her amazing orgasm. Eventually, Yuffie calmed down and panted hard: she had little energy after that amazing orgasm.

Tifa rubbed her panties softly, feeling her wet spot and moaned softly. “Mm.. Yuffie, get up here.” Yuffie crawled up to Tifa, looking up at her from the floor. “I want you to lick my panties’ wet spot” Tifa commanded.

“Y-yes.. Mistress..” Yuffie panted as she moved her head under Tifa’s skirt and started licking her wet spot softly. Tifa moaned, it felt so good. Tifa held Yuffie’s head, forcing it into her crotch, making Yuffie’s tongue push into Tifa’s clit. “O-oh!” Tifa gasped, moaning louder.

“Yuffie, suck on it!” Tifa kicked her legs out slightly, it felt amazing! Yuffie said something, but it was muffled by Tifa’s panties. Yuffie started sucking on Tifa’s wet spot, making Tifa spasm slightly.

“I-I’m going to orgasm!” She moaned loudly. Tifa fondled her breasts, pinching her nipples tightly – making her moan loudly and lactate slightly. Tifa’s legs tensed, she shouted out a moan as she spasmed out, having an orgasm finally.

“Oh fuck!!” Tifa yelled, before falling back panting; Yuffie still sucking on her now drenched panties.

It was silent in the room, except for the sound of Tifa’s panties being sucked by Yuffie and Tifa’s pants. Eventually Tifa managed to muster the energy to sit up. “Stop now Yuffie.”

Yuffie stopped, and moved her head out from Tifa’s crotch. “Yes Mistress..” Yuffie’s mouth and chin were dripping with Tifa’s juices aswell as Yuffie’s drool. She looked like a total slut.

Tifa rubbed her cheek, Yuffie’s mouth slightly open – making her look even more slutty. “Yuffie.. you’re a good pussy – licker, I’m proud of you” Tifa giggled softly. “Thank you Mistress..” Yuffie said, her eyes still glazed over.

“I think tonight, you should thank Vincent for helping me, don’t you think?” Tifa asked, knowing the answer but wanting to be humored. “Yes Mistress..”

“Mhm, I want you to get dressed again, you can then go out of the trance – not remembering what happened here and fall asleep. At midnight, you’re going to go to Vincent’s room and let him fuck you-although you won’t remember why you’re thanking him or why you’re going to let him fuck you; you won’t care. You’ll just focus on how much you want to thank him and let him fuck you, ok?” Tifa asked.

“Yes Mistress..” Yuffie responded as usual.

“Good girl! Now, do as I just said.. oh, and whenever I say ‘Slutty girl’ to you, you’re going to go back into this trance. Ok, now do as I just said!” Tifa ordered.

Tifa quickly went out, as Yuffie recovered from being taken out of the trance. She looked around, picking up her clothes and putting them on, not questioning why they were taken off. She then got into her bed and went to sleep, somehow getting comfortable even though she had all her clothes on.

Tifa smirked, walking into the Meeting room and pulling the poster off the wall, then ripping it to shreds. A few people watching sighed sadly, realising they weren’t going to get a blowjob from the extremely sexy Tifa. She walked into her room, grinning as she closed the door and jumped into her bed. She was very tired aswell, after having such an amazing orgasm and controlling Yuffie like that. Tifa closed her eyes and went to sleep peacefully, feeling like she had evened the score.

Midnight.

Yuffie got up, rubbing her eyes slightly. She got up and smiled, she was going to thank Vincent. She couldn’t remember why, but it didn’t matter, she was going to thank Vincent and let him fuck her. She walked out of her room and strode to Vincent’s room, being hasty. She arrived and blushed slightly, she wanted him to fuck her.. she wanted to thank him so much, for whatever it was. She knocked on the door, waiting patiently outside.

Vincent stepped out looking at Yuffie. “Yuffie? What are you doing here?”

“Hello Vincent!” Yuffie said, smiling genuinely. “Are you okay Yuffie?” Vincent said, frowning at Yuffie’s genuine smile. “Of course, I came here to thank you!” She told him.

“To thank me? To thank me for what?” He asked, not very aware of what she was talking about. “For.. something, I can’t remember.. it doesn’t matter though, I want you to fuck me!” She said, holding onto his arm lovingly.

Vincent blushed slightly, but stopped when he realised Tifa probably made her do this. “Oh, really?” 

“Mhm! I’ve thanked you now, so now I want you to fuck me!” She rubbed his chest slightly, trying to make him want her. She kissed his chest aswell softly, making Vincent shudder slightly.

“Lets continue this inside” He gestured. She went in happily, watching him as he closed the door behind them.

He went over to her and kissed, their tongues slowly embracing each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down slightly, kissing him more easily. He put his arms around her legs and back, then picked her up – putting them into the classic ‘rescued princess’ pose. They kissed more intensely, their tongues clashing with each other.

Vincent withdrew his head, looking at Yuffie smiling at him; she was genuinely happy, or was it just the hypnosis? Vincent smiled back regardless, he was enjoying this, even if she wouldn’t do this normally.

Vincent put Yuffie down and started stripping her, Yuffie helping him. Yuffie rubbed her breasts slightly, enjoying Vincent looking at them like he was. Vincent kept on watching, she started tweaking her nipples, letting out short gasps of pleasure and pain out. After a minute he went over and started rubbing her breasts, flicking her nipples slightly and licking them. Yuffie moaned deeply, his touch was magnificent! 

He started stripping off aswell, trying to be as fast as he could. After finally taking everything off, he stood before her with an 8 inch cock, not even fully erect yet. Yuffie stared at his cock, it was huge to her, and many others she was sure. She looked back up at him and looked naughtily at him. “Can I suck on it please?” She asked, her pussy getting wet.

Vincent nodded, making Yuffie kneel down and start sucking on his tip softly, making him harder. He moaned, she was teasing him to get his dick harder, who would have thought she knew so much about sex? He rubbed her hair as she started to put more of his dick in her mouth, still wanting to get him as hard as he could get. She started rubbing his balls with her hand aswell, making Vincent shudder and moan loudly. He got even harder; Yuffie decided it was hard enough for now and started trying to get as much of his cock into her mouth.

Drool ran down her chin as she deep-throated his long dick, getting as much of his dick as she could in her. He started thrusting his dick into her mouth, making her gag slightly, but manage to keep on sucking. He held onto her head and moved it with his thrusting’s rhythm, pulling her head in and his cock went forward. She gulped as much of his precum as she could while deep-throating Vincent. Vincent took his dick out of her mouth, it being fully erect at 11 inches. 

“Vincent.. I want you to fuck me!” She said, wiping the drool of her mouth and chin. Vincent grabbed a condom from under his bed pillow and put in on with ease. Yuffie laid down on his bed, pulling her legs back. “Fuck me hard, please..” She said with ecstasy.

Vincent slowly pushed his dick into her, her tight vagina forcing him to push it hard into her. Yuffie moaned loudly in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She pinched her nipples hard, adding to the extreme joy she was feeling. Vincent started thrusting into her as he held onto her hips, getting faster by every thrust.

Yuffie was close to an orgasm, tensing her legs tightly as she yelled out moans. Vincent thrusted as hard as he could now into her stretched pussy, making her pant out her moans. Soon enough, Yuffie orgasmed, spasming out again today while Vincent fucked her senseless. Vincent started cumming aswell, his cum going up the condom, covering his dick in his own cum. 

Vincent laid down next to Yuffie, putting his arm around her. She rolled over slowly and held him, panting. He rubbed her chest softly, making her sigh out in relief. They eventually both fell asleep, tired from the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith finds the two girls, only to find how bad things are when Shinra finds the Highwind fully abandoned except for three sleeping beauties.

Note: The time of this all happening is a little strange. It’s disk 2 era, before Aerith died but far enough ahead for you to catch Yuffie like a Pokemon. I have changed the timeline a little by having the highwind.. but whatever, it’s not like they’re going to have sex in the car or submarine without someone hearing. Sidenote: I also don’t own Pokemon.

Yuffie quietly ran out of Vincent’s room only half-dressed. 

She couldn’t remember how she had got there, but whatever had happened she didn’t like it one bit!

Yuffie ran into her room, not thinking about the fact the door was unlocked. As she got in, she gets grabbed by Tifa.

“Yuffie, shh..” Tifa said quietly, cupping Yuffie’s mouth. Yuffie nodded slowly, giving Tifa the confidence to let go.

“Tifa.. what did you do? Why did I fuck Vincent..?” Yuffie rightfully asked.

“I hypnotized you, and it’s what you deserve for hypnotizing me!” Tifa answered.

“Me fucking you doesn’t have chances of sex! We ain’t Chocobos, it’s not that difficult to have babies!”

Tifa looked slightly shocked for a second. She’d never thought about Yuffie getting pregnant from fucking Vincent, which in hindsight she certainly should have.

“Oh my god.. Yuffie, I’m so sorry.. I never thought about it..” Tifa looked down shamefully.

Yuffie looked uneasy. Although she was angry at Tifa, no harm actually occurred since she was wearing the Chocobracelet – a piece of armour that would increase her luck high enough to stop ill – occurrences, such like unwanted pregnancy.

“Tifa.. it’s alright.. I mean, I’m fine” Yuffie tried to reassure.

“Y-yeah, I suppose” Tifa looked up, looking uncertain at Tifa.

“Tifa.. why were you in my room anyway?” Yuffie finally asked. Tifa looked slightly confused for a second, before remembering she was in Yuffie’s room. “Oh yeah.. I came here to do something..”

Yuffie looked uncertain, she didn’t like the looks of what Tifa was going to do.

“I’m sorry Yuffie, but I need you to forget this ever happened.. it’s much easier that way for both of us.

“Slutty girl!” Tifa exclaimed while Yuffie snapped her fingers. 

A few hours later…

Aerith walked by the open door, almost not noticing. Luckily however, her eyes scanned in the room for just a second, making her stop straight in her tracks. Right in the room were her two female companions, standing silently facing each other.

She walked in, looking at them. “Yuffie, Tifa?” 

They turned around to face her, their eyes were glazed over and their mouths wide open. A bit of drool was hanging out of Tifa’s mouth.

“Woah..” Aerith muttered in a mix of wonder and surprise. She poked Tifa, only for her to move back slightly.

Aerith moved her head to the side, confused as all hell.

“Can you hear me?” She asked.

“Yes..” They both replied.

“What happened to you two?” She asked, sitting down on Yuffie’s bed.

“We hypnotized each other..” They responded.

Aerith laughed “You idiots, how did that even happen? Actually.. nevermind, that’d probably be too long for me to care about. So you’re hypnotized.. huh, so you’ll do whatever I say?” 

“We will” They confirmed.

Aerith could feel herself getting wet. We’d been busy all day, and the idea of having these two beautiful ladies be her slaves was just what she liked the sound of.

Eventually, she had an idea. “Well, you two have been lounging around here all day while I’ve been having to work with Cid and Cait Sith.. ugh. I think you two should pay me back by giving me a foot rub; both my feet, be snappy!” Aerith said in an enthusiastic tone.

Her companions both nodded, their eyes unglazing slightly. They knelt down and started delicately untying Aerith’s shoelaces on each shoe. Yuffie and Tifa both pulled her shoes off at the same time, then proceeded to pull Aerith’s socks off, causing Aerith to sigh in approval.

Rubbing her feet, the foot massage began. They were terrible of course, but it didn’t stop it from being anymore enjoyable, even if it didn’t make her feet feel better; the fact Tifa, the independent, strong, beautiful badass and Yuffie, the mischievous, rude thief would go so low to give someone a foot rub was all she really needed to get off.

“Mm.. I think I want you two to kiss my feet a little. Treat me like your goddess.” Aerith instructed, much like a goddess.

Yuffie beat Tifa in planting the first kiss, energetically kissing her feet. It seemed after first tasting Tifa’s feet she had found a subconscious desire for feet. Tifa started kissing soon after, planting soft kisses from her beautiful lips.

Aerith stroked Tifa’s hair as they continued planting kisses on her feet; she wondered what their response would be to all this. She smirked.

“When I snap my fingers you’ll be aware of what I’m doing and be able to talk, but you won’t be able to stop what you’re doing; alright?” She asked, seeing their response as a brief nod before they continued kissing her feet again.

Snap.

Completely unglazed now, both Tifa and Yuffie’s eyes fluttered slightly and slightly flinched as they kept moving in to kiss her feet. After becoming fully aware of what was happening their faces were full of surprise and distraught. 

“Aerith! What-” Tifa was cut off by her subconscious self forcing her to continue kissing Aerith’s foot. The same was for Yuffie, her swears becoming muffled.

Aerith giggled, rubbing Yuffie’s head like a dog. “Good doggies lick, Yuffie” Aerith said smugly. Yuffie stopped kissing and instead started licking her feet, rubbing her tongue all the way up Aerith’s foot.

“Ok Tifa, you can stop kissing. Just sit up and watch Yuffie here lick my foot like good slave.” 

Moving to her side, Tifa tried to close her eyes only to find that she could only blink. Yuffie was going right at it, barely any muffles coming from her.

“I think you should masturbate to Yuffie doing it.” Aerith suggested, smirking cruelly with her horny mind having taken control. Tifa pushed her hand down her skirt, right into her panties. Pumping two fingers into her clit, Tifa couldn’t help but get turned on by Yuffie’s sexual act. 

“N-no.. I’ve got to stop..” Tifa muttered, trying to pull her hand away, only for another finger to join in. Gasping, Tifa shuddered before shutting up.  
“That’s a good girl Tifa, be a good slave and just watch Yuffie. Now Yuffie, since Tifa is watching you so intently, maybe you should do a little strip-tease to help her orgasm, ey?”

Yuffie got up, panting. She looked at Tifa and lipped out ‘Sorry’ before beginning to dance slowly, rubbing her hand down her side to her arse. She blew a kiss to Tifa, which was met back with a moan of approval and disapproval.

Aerith sat up, wanting to watch the slutty Yuffie make Tifa orgasm hard. Tweaking her nipple slowly, Aerith also started moaning; Yuffie was making them both horny.

Yuffie threw her arm – armour to the side as she continued dancing, pushing her breasts close to Tifa’s gaping mouth. Tifa tried to close her mouth down on them, her mind like Aerith being taken over my her horny, misty mind. Yuffie backed off, turning around to show Tifa her petite ass. Shaking it around, Tifa followed her arse like a pendulum; her slutty gaze focused on Yuffie’s behind.

Yuffie pulled her top off, revealing the fact she hadn’t put her bra back on. Teasing Tifa with the sight of only the side of her breasts, she finally turned back around to sensually rub her breasts infront of Tifa, just inches away from her mouth. Tifa moaned louder, all her fingers now soaking inside her pussy. Aerith was close to an orgasm, having not as much sexual experience as Tifa. 

Yuffie pulled down her shorts, revealing her plain panties. Tickling the front of her panties, her wet spot was clear to see. Nearly the whole front of her panties were soaked in her pussy juices. Aerith finally gave in, her legs spasming slightly as she squirted across the room.

Tifa was on the brink now, her panties completely soaked with a puddle underneath her. She desperately needed to see Yuffie’s pussy. Sucking on Yuffie’s pussy like a slave and pleasing Aerith so she could get this horny again would be worth it.

Yuffie’s slowly pulled her panties down, and shoved her pussy into Tifa’s mouth, Tifa’s mouth sucking on her pussy crazily. Yuffie moaned loudly before collapsing from an amazing orgasm, followed by Tifa’s powerful shout of pleasure as she spasmed completely.

Aerith got herself up, panting hard from her own orgasm. “O-ok, sleep now.”

They both fell asleep, Aerith following close behind.

The next day.  
Waking up, Aerith looked around slowly, still gaining her awareness. But when she did, her heart skipped a beat. She was trapped on the bed, her arms and legs held to the bed by rope. She went to cast her Materia, before finding it had been taken off her.

She was no longer on the Highwind, she was now inside some sort of posh bedroom. It was only then when she realised Tifa and Yuffie were standing beside the door, looking straight out like mannequins; their eyes were completely white. Struggling to break out of the rope, Aerith tried to break out of the rope, only to get hurt ankles and wrists.

Suddenly, a hideous cackle sounded from beside her on the bed. She looked to her side to find Scarlet, the head of Shinra’s weapon development!

“S-scarlet! Where am I!?” Aerith shouted, turning from Scarlet to the pair back to Scarlet.

“Darling, you’re in my second nicest bedroom. Feel lucky, I’ve only ever let one person in here other than myself.” Scarlet said in a superior tone as usual.

Aerith tried to break free again, and again it ended in failure. Panting, Aerith continued listening to her.

“Aw, sorry darling but.. you’re not leaving. Infact, once I’m done with you, you’ll be just like your former allies; my sex slaves.” 

Aerith’s mouth dropped open, taken completely by surprise. “Tifa! Yuffie! Help me, please!” They did nothing, standing at attention still.

“Sorry, but they don’t care what you say. The Manipulation Materia they used it quite powerful.. but it doesn’t last forever. So me and the head of Materia experiments have been working together to.. make something a bit more powerful. Presenting Shinra’s brand new superweapon, the Ultimate Brain ray. I would go into the details, but I don’t think you’d really understand sweetie.” Scarlet cackled as she whipped it out of a holster.

Aerith looked at it in fear, knowing Scarlet didn’t mess around with things that powerful. “Please, please don’t!” 

Scarlet put it back in her holster, looking her right in the eyes. “Why shouldn’t I? What can you do to make me not take over you?” 

Aerith bit her lip, thinking hard. Eventually, she forced out the words. “I’ll do whatever you want! Just let me keep my mind, please!” Aerith begged.

Scarlet coughed out a cackle once more, getting closer to Aerith’s face. “I could just control you to do what I want, try a little harder.” “But wouldn’t you rather know I was the one doing it? Truly deciding to do whatever you wanted? Please, I’m begging you Scarlet!”

“Hm.. well, call me something that suits my status.” Aerith nodded, her hair going over her face now. “Yes my Goddess! I’m so sorry! Please, forgive me!” 

Scarlet rubbed Aerith’s cheek, before smiling cruelly. Very well, and what do you think you should be called? A name only worthy of the worst I feel like.”

“Yes! I should be named after something as bad as that. I’m a disgusting creature. I should be called a Bimbo, a slutty cunt!”

Scarlet was enjoying her enthusiasm. “I liked slutty cunt. Now, my slutty cunt.. lick my arsehole.” Scarlet moved up and sat up infront of Aerith, her arsehole right above Aerith’s mouth.

Licking slowly, Aerith was revolted by what she was forcing herself to do. She started licking Scarlet’s arsehole a little harder, making her accidentally stick her tongue into her hole. Sticking it out, she felt like she could be sick. Aerith continued licking harder though, not wanting to give Scarlet the idea of taking away every thought in her own head.

Scarlet eventually got off, happy with Aerith’s work. “Very good, my slutty little cunt. I can’t wait to have more fun with you three..” Scarlet slowly cackled, with Aerith tearing up silently.

“Don’t worry.. it’ll only get worse from here!”


End file.
